Femmes
by Tonaari-baketenshi
Summary: Parce que, mine de rien, elles ont changé l'histoire de Death Note, apportant chacune leur pierre, bonne ou mauvaise. Recueil sur les femmes qui ont traversé Death Note.
1. Amane Misa

**BOUH !**

****Je vous ai fait pas ? Je fuyez pas... T_T

Abrégeons, je suis de retour avec un recueil de ficlet/drabbles concernant, comme l'a dit le résumé, les femmes qui ont traversé ce manga misogyne qu'est Death Note. Elles ont _toutes_ leur importance, j'insiste là-dessus. Je suis une fille et je défend ma cause. è_è

J'aurais voulu les mettre dans leur ordre d'apparition, mais, en fait, je n'ai pas le manga sous la main, et, j'avoue, j'ai oublié... Donc bon, j'ai commencé par une des plus importantes. Et j'insiste là-dessus : Misa n'est _pas _stupide. Elle est amoureuse, et n'est pas au niveau de Light, mais tout de même i_i.

Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaira. :3

* * *

**MISA AMANE**

Le centre de son univers est un meurtier, elle l'a _décidé_ à l'instant même où les personnes qui ont tué sa famille meurent. Il ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit que celui dont elle est amoureuse sans même le connaître pourraît être laid, difforme, ou simplement de sexe féminin. Pour elle, il est évident que Kira, c'est _lui_. Un peu comme un prince charmant, le plus idéalisé possible. Mais Misa ne lui demande pas d'avoir un cheval le Death Note suffira.

Et puis Light (_Light, Light, Light ! _Rien qu'à le voir, elle à tout de suite su que c'était lui, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ses yeux) se trouve un ennemi à sa taille, qu'elle a même l'honneur de rencontrer. Elle peut à peine voir son nom et n'a pas le temps de le donner à celui qu'elle aime, mais peu importe il est si clément, il la pardonnera.

Et puis elle perd tous ses souvenirs. Passé le choc, elle pleurerait de rage de ne pas connaître la raison de son attachement pour Light mais elle finit par se persuader que l'aimer et être aimée par lui est largement suffisant. Elle rencontre une deuxième fois L, sans comprendre la raison de la frustration qui lui tord les entrailles à chaque fois qu'elle le voit. Elle voudrait croire que ce sont ces _saletés de menottes_, cependant, ça n'a rien à voir, elle le sait. Misa a beau ne pas être au niveau de Ryûzaki ou même de Light, elle est loin d'être stupide. Elle devine qu'il y a quelque chose d'important, sans trouver quoi. Comme si la raison avait été effacée volontairement de son esprit.

Et puis elle se souvient à nouveau. Le Death Note, Light qui est en fait Kira, Rem, Jealous, la raison pour laquelle elle a eu son cahier et celle pour laquelle elle l'a donné. Tout lui revient, sauf l'essentiel. _Le nom de L._ Elle l'a oublié. Trop de noms défilaient dans sa tête tout les jours au final, aller dans des endroits bondés lui donnait presque la migraine. Frustrée à nouveau, furieuse, elle réclame encore une fois les yeux du shinigami de Ryûk, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience que cela la mènera à sa perte. De toute façon, si elle ne le fait pas, c'est Light qui en pâtit, et que ferait-elle sans lui ?

Et puis l'homme qu'elle aime se sert d'une autre femme, la manipulant, lui faisant croire qu'il était à elle. Misa sait que ce n'est que de la comédie et qu'il n'est pas infidèle, néanmoins la jalousie la rend malade, et la suffisance de sa rivale encore plus. Chacune croit l'autre manipulée, sans se rendre compte qu'elle le sont toutes les deux.

La suite, Misa ne la sent pas bien. Elle devine que ce qui l'attend n'est pas bon, mais elle méprise son instinct primaire.

Après tout, Light a dit que tout va bien se passer.

* * *

Voilà pour Misa. ^^

Au départ, je comptais m'arrêter à la fin du premier paragraphe, mais, au final, j'ai préféré continuer, et couper avant la fin, puisqu'on ne l'y voit pas. Peut-être, par contre, que je serais amenée à faire un supplément à propos de son suicide, parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

La suite demain ou après-demain donc. :3

Ah, et, je voulais dire un truc : aujourd'hui, j'ai lu mes deux premières review (sur Crac) et j'ai découvert à quel point ça fait du bien. Mon sourire était tellement grand que ma grand-mère m'a demandé si j'avais reçu une lettre d'amour. ._. Je remercie donc mille fois les auteurs de ces deux review. Si vous lisez ça, franchement, c'était extraordinaire, merci. 3

A demain ^_^


	2. Misora Naomi

**Re ! ^^**

****Ben quoi, j'avais dis que je postais le lendemain... Eh bien nous sommes le lendemain, qu'il soit cinq heures du mat' n'y change rien ! è_è

'Sef, voilà celui sur celle que je considère comme la deuxième plus importante derrière Misa. Après tout, elle à bien fait l'objet d'un roman.

Et merci mille aux deux revieweuses ! 3

* * *

**NAOMI MISORA**

_Vous ne connaîtrez peut-être jamais le bonheur._

Raye lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle sourit à cette pensée. On aurait dit une blague d'enfant. Peut-être même bien que la bague était en toc, elle n'en savait rien, et c'était sa signification qui lui importait vraiment. Il l'aimait, bien sûr, elle le savait mais là, c'était aussi sérieux que dérisoire. Elle allait lier sa vie à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Et laisser son passé derrière elle.

Plongée dans sa réflexion, elle ne vit pas à temps la mendiante sous son châle, avec ses boucles d'oreille gigantesques, qui attrapa sa main. Elle tenta de la retirer, mais rien n'y fit, la femme avait de la poigne. Quand elle la lâcha, son visage exprimait une profonde pitié.

_Vous ne connaîtrez peut-être jamais le bonheur._

Naomi, à ce moment là, eut peur de la vérité qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de la pauvre femme. Une peure ancestrâle, qu'avaient tous les êtres humains la peur de la mort. Mais pas la sienne. Celle de son... _fiancé_ (pourquoi peinait-elle autant à le nommer ainsi ?!). Car, après tout, à qui tenait-elle, qui la rendait heureuse ? A cet instant précis, Naomi Misora avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Mais elle avait un esprit pragmatique, alors elle passa sur ses émotions. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée et elle rentrait.

Ce soir-là, Raye lui parla d'un fou dans le bus qu'il avait pris . Il avait failli ne pas revenir néanmoins, il lui demanda de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle grimaça. On ne perdait pas des habitudes d'agent du FBI en un clin d'œil, surtout lorsqu'on avait eu l'honneur de travailler avec L en personne, et quelque chose lui disait que _ça n'était pas une coïncidence_. Mais, à nouveau, elle relègua la voix dans un coin de son esprit, refusant de l'écouter. Elle finirait folle sinon.

Le lendemain, on annonçait la mort des douzes agents du FBI venus enquêter secrètement au Japon.

« Raye... Il est mort... Non... Il a été tué par Kira... »

_Vous ne connaîtrez peut-être jamais le bonheur,  
_répéta une dernière fois la petite voix dans sa tête, moqueuse.

* * *

__'Là.

Je suis moyennement satisfaite de celui-là, à vrai dire, mais j'avais à coeur d'utiliser la phrase du test du tome bonus, le 13, qui m'est restée en mémoire. Ca m'a marquée. Mais quel manque de sympathie avec les femmes D8 (D'ailleurs, personnellement, à ce test, je n'ai jamais réussi à me décider pour les différents choix. Une amie m'a dit que j'étais un mélange de L, Mello et Near, parce que je mentais, que j'étais méchante et que je restais tout le temps enfermée. Sympa i_i Pas ma faute si je suis misanthrope et cynique IVL. Enfin, je m'égare. Je voulais juste pousser un petit coup de gueule à la base : Mais pourquoi on peut pas barrer sur ce site ? D8

Bref, à demain.

En espérant que vous ayez eu une bonne lecture,

Tonaari-baketenshi. :3


End file.
